


Taking the Plunge on Eos

by steadycoffeeflow (Salimity)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asari Characters, Banter, Conversations, Developing Friendships, F/F, Female Friendship, Inspired by Dreams, Short One Shot, Teasing, Turians, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimity/pseuds/steadycoffeeflow
Summary: There's two ways the nomad can get down from this ledge: the sensible way or the fun way. With Vetra and Peebee debating in the back seat, Ryder dreams of Eos' potential.





	Taking the Plunge on Eos

“Whoa, not that way.” The Nomad veered to a sharp right, its AWD kicking in with a groan. To its left was a plummet straight down, just the open sky of Eos to break their fall. Ryder laughed from within the tank, pushing a bit on the boost to get more distance between them and the edge.

Peebee let out a small ‘aw’ as Ryder leveled the Nomad out to run parallel to the edge. “But it says the objective is down that way,” she said, checking the nav point.

“Yeah well, I’m sure we can find a more sensible route down,” Vetra said from the back, speaking over Peebee. The asari was leaning forward into the cockpit, hovering over Ryder’s shoulder. She had a grip on each side of Ryder’s chair, her fingers tapping out her impatience as the Nomad reached a steady cruising speed.

“Sensible’s no fun,” Peebee said.

“I know the Nomad’s tough, but I don’t think even it can handle that drop.” Ryder appraised the sharp drop to the left again. “Although…”

“Don’t even joke,” Vetra said, quick.

There was a bend in the rocky landscape, and Ryder followed the edge to a small outcropping on the plateau where she slowed the Nomad and idled, surveying the planet below.

“There, isn’t that Remnant tech?” Peebee said, nearly falling into the front part of the cockpit as she scrambled to get a better view.

Vetra yanked her back down, ripping the asari’s fingers off the seat. “And there, isn’t that a safer pathway down, leading right to it? I think the site you’re looking for is right there too, Ryder.”

“What are you so afraid of, jeeze? You just fought a Remnant the size of a building without breaking a sweat,” Peebee, jabbing an elbow at Vetra.

“That’s easy. You can shoot a target the size of a building. Gravity? Not so much.” Vetra pushed Peebee’s elbow down.

“But we’re in a tank.”

“And last I checked, tanks don’t fly.”

But Ryder was barely listening, despite her amusement at the situation in her backseat. Vetra and Peebee made the Nomad trips more interesting, though Liam and Jaal were worth a few laughs, too. Rather, Ryder was captivated by the sprawling scene before her, beginning to tune out the rising banter from the backseat.

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, signaling the end of a very long day. Though, another perspective Ryder thought, it could have been the beginning of a new day.

With the radiation storms clearing out due to activating the Vault, the view was crisp and vivid, even through the Nomad’s front shielding. The planet stretched out before them, an alternating series of rocks and crevices and their shadows. In that moment, the Nomad seemed to fade away in Ryder’s mind, and the landscape opened up.

The rock formations were replaced by buildings that reached into the inviting sky. The plants and sand by winding roads, bustling with the initiative’s people rather than Eos’ scuttling insects. In her mind, a young woman emerged from one of the buildings, holding a hand up to shield against the harsh sun. Her back was to them up on the cliff, but she partially turned, as if she would look up at them.

Instead, she dropped to a knee to embrace a child who rushed through the door after her, scooping the boy up and holding him in her arm. She pointed out toward the horizon, up above it, into the stars, from where their adventuring ancestors had come from.

‘Ryder,’ Sam’s voice intoned, interrupting her reverie. ‘I’ve calculated the drop and the Nomad could withstand the impact shock. If you were thinking of pressing onward rather than going around, as Vetra has suggested.’

“That settles it,” Ryder said.

“What?” Peebee asked.

Ryder glanced back, apparently having interrupted a slap fight between turian and asari. Peebee’s hand was pushed into Vetra’s face, and Vetra had brought a foot up to push back against the older asari.

“I don’t like the look of that grin,” Vetra said as Ryder turned back to face the dashboard.

“Hold onto your stomach,” Ryder called, punching the gas forward.

Simultaneous cries rose up from the back seat – a quick yipee from Peebee, and a low note of rising despair from Vetra – as the Nomad lurched forward. It raced for the end of the cliff, and just as the front tires had nothing but air beneath them, Ryder punched the undercarriage boosters, launching the Nomad up and off the cliff.

Vetra swore, her leg now being used to brace herself for impact. Peebee clapped and began to lean once more into the forward cockpit.

Ryder stared out onto Eos, and felt as if they were flying. The child from her earlier imagination looked back over his mother’s shoulder, quickly pointing out the falling vehicle with a cry of delight.

Then the world and sky were blurring as the Nomad fell with style. Three stomachs dropped in unison, to varying responses. Ryder tapped the undercarriage boosters in rapid succession, slowing their descent, which in total was only a few seconds.

The Nomad bounced upon impact, jostling everyone within, the barely tested shocks responding with a mechanical screech and groan as they settled, firmly back on the sandy ground. Peebee went up into the roof, a quick biotic field preventing her from slamming her back directly into the wall. Vetra and Ryder were wearing their restraints, the impact causing minimal movement for both.

This didn’t prevent Vetra from holding a hand to her head. “I don’t know why I don’t stay on the Tempest. Send Cora out instead.”

“Aw, but she’s not as fun as you,” Peebee said, climbing back into her seat. “‘Sides, she always asks these really, I dunno, personal questions.”

“Oh right, your favorite.”

“No, I mean, like asari questions. I don’t have a favorite commando strategist.” Peebee shuddered. “And if I did, I still don’t think I’d share it with her.”

“Right,” Vetra nodded, leaning away from the other now, using her foot to push the asari from climbing into Ryder’s lap again.

“All right you two,” Ryder interrupted. “Keep your eyes peeled.” Grinning from exhilaration, Ryder pushed the Nomad forward, leaving the plummet behind them as they moved toward the uneven platforms of the Remnant ruins.

“Of course,” Peebee said. “Hope this site has something more interesting in it than homicidal machines.” In a lower voice meant only for Vetra she added, “Plus, I know why you always come along when Ryder asks.” She threw in a few finger jabs aimed at Vetra’s ribs, which were slapped away with a hiss, but the barb otherwise ignored as the Nomad pulled up to the ruins.


End file.
